Forum:The N7 Rating
So, what about it? What things (other than promoting lvl 20 MP characters) affect it? And how much? That's something I'd like to find out. As far as I know, the only things that matter are leveling up characters through experience gained through gameplay and by buying packs and by promoting characters. Although, I do wonder how the people with ratings at like 4,000 got so high just by doing those three things. TheUnknown285 23:11, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I need to test this at some point. I have a rating of ~660, with total character level of around 100. I'm fairly certain I haven't promoted 56 characters. I'd put the figure at more like 30. It's possible I'm just grossly underestimating, but it wouldn't surprise me if there was some sort of award for winning higher difficulty matches or getting new equipment.--FnordCola 01:32, April 22, 2012 (UTC) :If you had promoted 30 characters, your N7 rank would be at 900. Every character is worth 30 N7 points (20 points for leveling up the character to the level 20 max, and a bonus of 10 points for promoting it). -- Commdor (Talk) 02:34, April 22, 2012 (UTC) So all those copper, silver and gold medals have no bearing on the rating? Too bad, in some sense, the gold ones ought to give a point or two IMO. This is what bothers me about people who use N7 level to determine whether you should be allowed in their Silver or Gold match. Conceivably I might have chosen one class, leveled one character to 20, and then continued to amass PSP after PSP and have plenty of consumables and nice gear. If I don't want to promote (because I don't want to re-level from level 1) and I don't want to play another class (because I just love the one class I started with) then why judge me for that? In my particular case, I have N7 120 because I wanted to level each class to 20. But I certainly have no intent of promoting because my leveling is done. Which means that unless the system changes, I will forever be N7 120. But I do well enough in Silver; I don't die too much, do alright on scoring, help the team, don't do stupid things, etc. I haven't played Gold. Yet from what I've read, I'm at risk of being booted due to a low N7 rank. Seems silly. Hello everyone! :) In response to the person who just made the statement above, I completely agree with you on the fact that using the "N7 Ranking" as a basis for a player's skill is ridicoulous. Based on my experience, the "N7 Ranking" is only 50% accurate when it comes to determining a person's skills because a lot of people spend insane amounts of real money to boost their N7 Ranking. Some of the more obvious indicators that I've noticed with players who have bought their ranks is the inability stay alive on a "Bronze" game. Let me show you what I mean... Player A's N7 Rank is 350 Player B's N7 Rank is 120 Player C's N7 Rank is 85 Player D's N7 Rank is 20 This squad is playing on the "Bronze" difficulty setting. Player A is constantly being "taken down" by enemies & is constantly on the receiving end of being revived by the other players. Upon the end of the game, the score of "Player A" is abysmally low, here is an example of what I mean... Player B = 40,000 Player D = 34,000 Player C = 30,000 Player A = 10,000 Respectfully, a player who legitimately earned an N7 Ranking of 350 would never ever get a score that low because of the fact that even if Player A was using High Damage/Slow Rate Of Fire weapons, they would get points for all of thier assist & completing specialized objectives(enable, disable, hack, or assasinate), they should average about 25,000 points. Don't be discouraged about being kicked out. I will not lie and say that it doesn't feel good to get booted out to the lobby, but please do not take getting kicked out personally, there are plenty of high ranking N7 players out there who don't care about N7 Rank(like me), so you should be fine dude. Although, let me give you a heads up that when it comes to completing squad specific "N7 Weekend Operations", like "Operation Silencer"; players will be in 1 of 2 modes. Mode 1 = I want that "Commendation Pack" & will use my best gear/eqipement. I need to find good team mate, as such, I need to use the N7 Rank. Mode 2 = I already got the "Commendation Pack" & just want to help others. I don't care about N7 Rank. 22:06, May 14, 2012 (UTC) ^ Thanks for the heads up. I only recall being insta-booted once or twice and that may very well have been on ops weekends. I've mostly been doing Bronze, starting on Silver as a primary difficulty just this past weekend. I think it's mostly a theoretical annoyance for me at this point, seeing that some do make the judgment call on N7 score but not having been affected much at this point. That said, I would like to see something more come of N7 score, though it may be a little late for that. Something to actually indicate my experience level (taking into account number of matches, weighted by difficulty, that sort of thing). It's a pity that wasn't the route they took. In fact, given they set up the leaderboard to be based on something that could be high for someone who promotes a lot but dies often on Bronze games and low for someone who maxes a few characters, never promotes, but performs well on Gold maps makes the N7 score, in my view, very meaningless. (Also, I'm the one who made the post above to which you were referring. I just hadn't gotten the hang of including signature info yet.) --SheepHerder 23:31, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Hello "SheepHerder" :) I am glad that I my feedback was able to help you! :) The Mass Effect 3 multiplayer community is awesome & this is only so because "most" players don't give a crap about rank at all! My N7 Rank just rose to 240 & I have absolutely no more interest in promoting anymore characeters. Based on the way that the "N7 Ranking System" is set-up, my N7 Rank will forever be 240 because I have no more intention of starting at level 1 whatever class again. Furthermore, if they ever do another weekend operation that required me to promote 2 characters to receive a Commondation Pack", which I think was "Operation Raptor"(I don't remember the name, sorry guys.), I wouldn't participate in it because I don't want to level up that character class back to level 20 again. Please keep the Mass Effect 3 multiplayer community awesome guys! :) Sincerely yours, 23:32, May 15, 2012 (UTC)